De rojo y gris
by Alphabetta
Summary: Gris. Ese es el color del Distrito 12, de su cielo, las fachadas de sus casas y los ojos de sus gentes. Rojo es su vestido y sus labios. Y sus tacones de aguja. Historia de Dahlia Crysanthos. Tributo escogido por votación popular en el primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Reto "Pidiendo Teselas del foro "El Diente de León".
1. Prólogo: Tiempo gris

**Dalia  
><strong>_(Dahlia spp.)_

Planta de jardín de tallo herbáceo y ramoso, hojas opuestas y partidas en cinco o siete hojuelas ovaladas, con el margen dentado, flores terminales o axilares y semillas cuadrangulares, de color negro. Sus flores presentan colores vistosos con el botón central amarillo rodeado de una corola grande, circular, de abundantes pétalos, dispuestos regularmente. En el lenguaje de las flores, las dalias simbolizan nuestra gratitud hacia alguien.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Valeria Messaline, 34 años**

**Mañana del día de la cosecha previa al primer Vasallaje de los 25, Distrito 12  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El viento silba cuando se cuela por entre los numerosos agujeros del tejado del Quemador, haciendo que la lluvia no caiga en el caldero de abajo tal y como debería suceder. El resultado, cientos de charcos y barro en el suelo. Más agua fuera de las viejas cacerolas que dentro.<p>

Cuando Misha entra, una ráfaga de aire helado y húmedo entra con ella, haciendo que la piel de mis brazos al descubierto se erice.

—Diablos... me pregunto cuándo va a mejorar el tiempo. No es normal en ésta época del año —se queja la anciana empapada de pies a cabeza.

—El distrito rechaza a los capitolinos que han venido por la cosecha. ¿Los has visto? Estaban colocando cámaras y demás en la plaza ésta mañana, quejándose del frío. Pobrecitos —contesto mudándome de sitio, junto a la chimenea ennegrecida donde la fogata que calienta el lugar está ardiendo.

Sacando el paquete de tabaco del interior de mi sostén, tomo un cigarro y lo acerco a las llamas antes de llevármelo a la boca.

—No me he acercado al pueblo hoy —dice de mal humor— más les vale que no vengan a llevarse a mi nieta. Malditos sean todos ellos.

—¿Tu nieta, Misha? —digo, riéndome del comentario— pero si es un ángel. ¿Quién le va a votar a la criatura? No. Ella estará bien. Es alguien más quien me preocupa...

Dahlia. Ella tiene enemigos.

Misha vuelve a sus labores, acomodando las verduras que cultiva ella misma en su casa sobre la mesa de madera y yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos. Hace una semana nos hicieron votar a todos los habitantes del distrito de más doce años. Mientras esperaba en la fila, no podía dejar de pensar en el chico al que le iría a votar. No quería votar a nadie. ¿Qué chico merece ir a los Juegos del Hambre? Pero aún así, la opción de abstenerse no era contemplable. Era obligatorio votar por un chico y una chica. Así que durante el minuto en el que estuve encerrada en la cabina, seleccioné del menú del panel táctil traído del Capitolio dos nombres al azar. Era la opción menos mala. Si una cosecha es al azar, ésto también lo sería.

Desde entonces no he parado de pensar. ¿Qué ocurriría si saliera alguno de los dos chicos? Es como si los hubiera señalado con el dedo para el pelotón de fusilamiento que les va a colocar una pistola en la sien. Una pistola con veintitrés balas en el tambor y un agujero vacío. Una ruleta rusa muy peligrosa.

La imágen vuelve a mí. Yo era muy pequeña cuando sucedió. Casi diez años. Aquellos agentes de la paz vestidos completamente de blanco frente a los hombres en fila. Rebeldes. Uno de ellos era mi padre. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar. Iban a ejecutarlo e igual, no quería perderme sus últimos segundos de vida. Él me miraba y yo lo miraba a él mientras susurraba algo que no alcancé a oír pero lo leí en sus labios... "mi princesa". Entonces, ellos dispararon y todos los que estaban en fila fueron cayendo al suelo uno tras otro.

Mis memorias de aquel instante son algo confusas, recuerdo que grité, y aún sabiendo que sería mi perdición, intenté ir hacia él. Socorrerlo en todo lo que pudiera. Una vecina me tomó del hombro y lo impidió. Se escuchaban gritos y lamentos del resto de los congregados, gente de todas las edades, agentes de la paz reprendiendo a aquellos que osaban retarlos o armaban más escándalo. Una pesadilla.

Aún a día de hoy, mi cerebro rechaza el uniforme blanco de los agentes. Hace que se me anude el estómago y sienta el sabor de la bilis en mi garganta. Lo cual es una faena, porque algunos de mis mejores clientes son agentes de la paz, y a muchos les gusta... llevarlo puesto mientras realizo mis servicios.

La puerta se abre de nuevo, haciendo que el fuego se alborote. Es Dahlia, que se quita la capucha mojada y comienza a avanzar hacia la chimenea, saludando a todos los comerciantes que encuentra, a Jude el Manco, a Misha, a Lulu y Gregg y finalmente a mí.

—Bonito día —dice calentándose las manos en el fuego— pobres extranjeros, desde luego la suerte no está de su lado.

—¿Vienes del pueblo? —pregunto.

—Sí, he ido a la plaza a echar un vistazo. Creo que he conseguido una cita para después de la cosecha. Hay que aprovechar cuando vienen, los ricos siempre pagan bien.

—Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo entonces... ¿Cómo es él?

—Pelo castaño y morado, maquillaje morado y pequeñas gemas verdes bajo sus ojos. Olvidé su nombre. Tesius, Travius algo así.

—No está mal.

Al oírla hablar no puedo evitar sentir remordimientos basados en una punzada de envidia. Dahlia es joven, tiene dieciocho años y es la más demandada de entre nosotras. Si yo pude hacerme un hueco en el Panem de la post guerra fue debido a mi belleza, la cual aún conservo aunque haya entrado en su fase de declive. Nunca podré, no sentirme un poco madre en lo referente a Dahlia. Yo la acogí tres años atrás, salvándola de una paliza que se estaba llevando por robar fruta. Yo le hablé de mi vida como prostituta y ella se interesó. Yo le enseñé lo que sabe, cómo complacer, cómo fingir, cómo desempeñar un papel. Chica tímida y desvalida, o chica ruda y cruel. Ella es buena, e incluso diría que lo disfruta pero nunca se sabe. No sé qué se pasará por su cabeza, cómo se sentirá al tener que vender su cuerpo siendo tan jóven. Nunca da su opinión al respecto, tan solo habla de sus ganancias. Además, me consta que como actriz nadie tiene nada que envidiarle. Ha hecho sentir a algunos hombres como si fueran los mejores amantes del mundo cuando en verdad son orugas paralíticas. Jerga de la profesión.

—He recibido otra nota —dice en voz baja—. Mi hermano la ha leído.

La miro a los ojos y veo preocupación en ellos.

—¿Qué decía?

—Que ya me avisaron tres veces... y no hice caso. Se despedía con un "Felices Juegos del Hambre".

—Asqueroso —contesto.

—Val... voy a ir a los Juegos. Me han votado. Todas ellas. No es mi culpa que sus maridos busquen en mí lo que ellas no les dan. ¿No?

Ante eso, no sé qué decir. Éste año no será una cosecha normal, es la conmemoración del veinticinco aniversario desde el fin de la guerra. El nombre del tributo está ya decidido, y en unas horas será anunciado.

—No dejes que te echen abajo. Lo que ellas quieren es verte hundida.

—No las dejo. Lo que puedan llegarme a decir no me importa. Pero que metan a mi familia en mis asuntos con ellas, eso es otra cosa. Dejarán de reírse en cuanto vuelva coronada.

¿Estará creyendo ella misma lo que está diciendo o estará dándose ánimos? De todos modos, es bueno saber que se sabe con posibilidades.

—Eso es. Tienes muchas cualidades que te podrían hacer volver. Sé que podrías aprovecharlas bien —digo, colocando la mano en su hombro—. Ha sido un buen año para nosotras.

Lo cual es verdad. La victoria de Isadora trajo un poco de esperanza a éste lugar, junto con los regalos mensuales. La solicitud de teselas ha alcanzado bajos históricos.

—Quizá es lo mejor. Verlo todo por el lado positivo. Ahora iré a casa a ducharme y maquillarme. Si me va a ver todo Panem, será mejor que empiece por lucir lo mejor que pueda. Llamar la atención desde el principio.

—También ayudaría que parase de llover, para variar.

Ésta vez, Dahlia sí sonríe.

—Oh no, eso sí que no. Cuanto más tiempo estén los extranjeros a remojo, más satisfacción personal sentiré. Por cierto. ¿Me prestas tu medallón? Creo que me vería bien con él.

—¿Es eso lo que te vas a llevar de amuleto? —contesto intentando abrir el broche tras mi nuca.

—Quiero algo tuyo. Me recordará quién me ayudó a seguir luchando cuando todos los demás me dieron la espalda.

—Aún no sabes si tú serás el tributo.

—Gracias —dice cuando se lo paso—. Te lo devolveré cuando venga del Capitolio. No te olvides de venir a despedirme.

—Quiero pensar que no tendré que llegar a eso.

Ella se da la vuelta y se marcha tras hablar un poco con Lulu, dejándome con una preocupación aún mayor. Dahlia tiene a su madre y sus hermanos, pero a veces se siente como si nosotras las prostitutas fuéramos una segunda familia. Nunca tendremos a nadie, porque nadie quiere amor de tercera mano. Pero nos tenemos a nosotras. Es un futuro bastante deprimente que a Dahlia le llegará también, algún día pero que si es seleccionada y gana, tendrá la oportunidad de cambiar. En éste distrito de gris y de muerte, el más alejado de la gran capital y que nada más que parece querer fabricar viudas y huérfanos, no hay muchas posibilidades de alcanzar la cima. Pero tenemos el fuego. Está en nuestra sangre. Somos los supervivientes, los olvidados.

La lluvia y el viento no parecen haberse calmado y para contrarrestar un escalofrío que siento, agarro unos cuantos pedazos de carbón, los echo a las llamas y mientras las observo crecer formulo un deseo.

Que ella esté bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Éste será mi siguiente longfic. Y éste es su prólogo. Forma parte del reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del foro El Diente de León y fue propuesto por Elenear28. Estaba precisamente buscando una idea para mis siguiente fanfic sobre juegos, ahora que en el de Wiress hemos llegado casi al top 10, y narrar sobre el primer Vasallaje de los 25 me pareció muy interesante.<strong>

**De ahora en adelante, los capítulos serán desde el POV de Dahlia. Pero siendo ésto el prólogo, quería darle un poco de contexto desde el POV de otra persona. **

**La historia será una desviación de mi propio universo paralelo, al que he bautizado como "Alphaverse". En el canon del Alphaverse, Aprilia gana ésta edición de los juegos pero eso no significa que en éste fic la ganadora sea Aprilia o incluso que ella aparezca porque quiero darle al menos una oportunidad a Dahlia de probar que es digna de esa corona. También he decidido cambiarle el nombre original el cual era Larissa. Quería otro con un significado más bonito. Una flor muy bella como es la dalia, enmedio de ese distrito tan feo, en un día tan horroroso. **

**Muy pronto más y mejor. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Feliz año a todos!**

**Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Cosecha: Zapatos Rojos

—Llorar no va a solucionar nada —digo, cuando los sollozos de Lynn se hacen demasiado evidentes.

Ha estado conteniéndose durante todo el día y desde hace unos minutos la podía oír mientras ella me enjabonaba el cabello detrás de mí. Al principio la ignoro, porque incluso las niñas de seis años tienen derecho a tener su orgullo, a fingir que están bien, limpiarse las lágrimas y hacerse las fuertes como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al final, cuando ya es obvio, me doy cuenta que ya no tiene caso ignorarla más.

Ésta podría ser la última vez que nos bañemos juntas después de todo.

—La mamá de Edith dijo hoy que si el mundo es justo, tú saldrás elegida.

Oh, así que era eso, alguien hablando basura de mí, para variar.

—Pensé que a Edith no le estaba permitido juntarse contigo.

—Sí pero ella no hace caso, somos amigas. Aunque ahora no creo que la pueda ver más, y ésta vez va en serio...

—¿Por qué es eso? No te habrás metido en problemas.

Ella suspira, su voz casi rompiéndose.

—Porque cuando ella me dijo eso me enfadé mucho, la empujé y casi la derribo. Me dijo que si volvía por ahí me soltaría a los perros.

—Podrías haberle dicho... que hubieras jurado que el perro era ella.

Lynn ríe. Sí, tengo que hacerla reír.

—La próxima vez le diré eso —dice, a la vez que rellena el cubo con el agua de la tina y me lo echa sobre la cabeza.

—Bien, porque que seas la pequeñita de la familia, no te da derecho a dejarte avasallar por los demás —bromeo, aunque esperando que ella lo tome como un buen consejo—. Eres una Crysanthos, la abuela se sacrificó en la maniobra que acabó con un regimiento del Distrito 1 cuando ellos se pusieron del lado del Capitolio en los Días Oscuros, papá nunca dejó de trabajar por nosotros los siete días de la semana hasta su muerte y nosotras... tenemos que continuar ese legado.

Si mis antepasados están orgullosos o no de cómo me gano la vida es objeto de debate. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, como hermana mayor, debo sacar adelante a la familia y no tengo otra forma de hacerlo. Mis atributos físicos eran mi única mercancía. Nunca fui lo suficientemente sigilosa para aventurarme a romper las normas y traspasar los límites del distrito, nunca pude disimular la cara de culpabilidad al robar una naranja al frutero o un mendrugo al panadero, ellos tampoco es que naden en la abundancia, las teselas no hacen milagros llegado un punto y el trabajo de mamá no es suficiente. No era suficiente con ella y papá juntos y tras su muerte las cosas empezaron a ser duras, muy duras para nosotros.

Le debo todo a Valeria...

_"Así que tú eras la ladronzuela. Debía de haber imaginado que sería escoria de la Veta. Ese lugar necesita un saneamiento. Demasiado maleante suelto molestando a los ciudadanos de bien, pero ésto te enseñará" dijo el jefe Canyon mientras me hacía una llave que me inmovilizaba los brazos con uno de los suyos, mientras que con el otro me asestaba un golpe en el hombro con su porra._

_Yo caí al suelo, gritando de dolor, miré a Canyon y vi que estaba preparándose para golpearme de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, aguantando el nuevo golpe en mi omoplato y pensando paralizada por el dolor, si podré aguantar la golpiza sin partirme en pedazos.  
><em>

_"¿No estás pasándote con la criatura?" dijo una mujer. Trato de mirar quien es pero no consigo alzar la cabeza, tan sólo veo sus tacones rojos frente a mí._

_"Si no respeta las leyes, las tendrá que aprender a golpes" respondió Canyon._

_"Oh vamos... déjala irse, seguro que ya ha aprendido la lección" dijo ella acercándose más, poniéndose a la altura de él "hazlo por mí. ¿Lo harás por mí, jefe?"_

_El hombre rió y para mi sorpresa, lo oí alejarse de mí._

_"Sólo por ti, corazón. Tenemos que vernos otra vez un día de éstos."_

_Luego una mano se detuvo frente a mi cara, una mano abierta, femenina, de piel olivácea y uñas largas pintadas de rojo. Debe ser una mujer rica si puede permitirse comprar esmalte._

_"Deja de intentar suicidarte. Sabes que Canyon no tiene piedad con los que rompen las reglas" me dijo._

_"A veces no se tiene elección" le respondí._

_Y cuando alcé la cabeza y tomé su mano, la miré a los ojos. Ahí fue cuando la vi por primera vez.  
><em>

Lynn toma la pequeña toalla que hay al borde de la tina y envuelve mi cabello en ella. Cuando oigo otro sollozo, me doy la vuelta frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡No estoy llorando! —grita ella, con los ojos vidriosos.

—Bien —respondo—. Porque si lo haces avergonzarás a papá y a la abuela.

Es en verdad chantaje emocional, pero parece funcionar.

Salgo de la tina, no sin antes atrapar con mis manos un cúmulo de espuma que flota en el agua y soplo, apuntando hacia arriba, haciendo que todas las burbujas caigan poco a poco sobre nosotros. Lynn comienza a intentar atraparlas.

Desde siempre nos hemos bañado juntas para ahorrar agua, y son unos momentos los cuales atesoro. En los que me siento purificada y me olvido de los pormenores de mi profesión.

Una vez me pongo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, entro un poco en calor.

—Tienes una marca de dientes en la cadera —señala Lynn. Había estado intentando que no la viera, pero he bajado la guardia—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Oh, luché contra un puma que me atacó, pero no te preocupes, le vencí muy fácil —digo mientras recuerdo a mi último cliente y su filia con las mordeduras.

—No hay pumas en el Distrito 12, Dahlia, en la escuela nos han dicho que viven en el Distrito 7 muy lejos de aquí.

—Pues debió irse a dar una vuelta y se perdió.

Mi contestación no parece convencerla mucho.

Lynn se queda un rato más en el agua, jugueteando con los tapones de las botellas mientras yo me visto y me preparo.

Tarareo una canción mientras pinto mis labios. Jugo de grosella, cera de vela y savia de aloe. No se necesita mucho para poder crear tus propios cosméticos, los compro en el quemador a Lulu. Ella también está en la profesión aunque la ejerce ocasionalmente, está tratando de sacar a flote su propio negocio de artículos de belleza caseros, porque siendo sinceros, la prostitución es algo que dura mientras eres deseable.

Queda menos de una hora para la cosecha y el tiempo no parece mejorar. Si acaso, empeora. Siento el golpe de las ramas del abedul contra las tablas de madera del tejado. No sé si tenga sentido intentar arreglarme un poco. Para el momento en que llegue al Edificio de Justicia voy a estar otra vez empapada y fría.

Con un pedazo de carbón que yo misma afilé con un cuchillo, me aplico un poco de sombra en los ojos. Luego un poco de colorete. Éste es real, me costó una pequeña fortuna, pero de veras me gusta la forma en que realza mis pómulos, y éste año hemos estado un poco más desahogados en cuanto a dinero.

Dejo a Lynn vistiéndose en el baño y voy a mi habitación, que comparto con ella. Owen está en el pasillo, inquieto. Al pasar por su lado me mira aterrado. Siempre he intentado dejar a mis hermanos a un lado de mis problemas personales, pero a veces son los problemas personales los que los buscan a ellos.

Puede que sean jóvenes pero no son tontos. Saben que algo pasa. Owen sabe de mi grupo de detractoras, aunque no entienda muy bien por qué. Sabe que con mucha seguridad voy a acabar en los Juegos del Hambre y sabe lo que eso va a implicar en la economía familiar. Lo único que me deja tranquila es que él aún no entra en la cosecha, aunque al siguiente año es cuando deberá a empezar a preocuparse. En tres meses podrá empezar a pedir teselas y es algo que me aterra.

Cuando salgo de ponerme los zapatos y el medallón de Val, él aún está ahí.

—¿Te vas ya? —me dice.

—Sí. Volveré pronto. Si es que vuelvo.

Él mira al suelo.

—Vas a salir cosechada. ¿Verdad?

Otra vez la pregunta.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —digo—. Muy seguramente lo haga, Owen.

No puedo mentirles. Si antes comienzan a asimilarlo, mejor. Así será una sorpresa agradable si la elegida resulta ser otra chica.

—¿Tienes miedo...? —pregunta muy bajito.

Yo asiento.

—Sí, Owen. Claro que lo tengo.

Pero no solo por mí. También por ellos. Porque no se si el colchón de seguridad que dejo atrás será suficiente.

—Yo también lo tengo —susurra y yo le acaricio el pelo.

Lynn sale del baño con el cabello aún mojado y me sigue hasta abajo donde busco a mamá y le comunico que me voy a ir ya.

—Nosotros iremos en un rato —dice—. Ojalá los cielos quieran que volvamos a casa los cuatro juntos.

—Ojalá lo quieran —murmuro—. Nos vemos en el Edificio de Justicia sino.

Le doy un abrazo apretado, también a los niños. Las manos de mamá, sus uñas, están ennegrecidas de estar en la mina, al contrario de las mías que siempre están limpias y cuidadas. Mamá sabe a lo que me dedico, pero no me juzga. Ha intentado buscarme otro trabajo pero no es tan fácil.

Una vez que obtienes el dinero fácil es como subir de nivel. Cuando te han pagado lo mismo por unas cuantas horas que lo que ganarías en una semana entera de sol a sol... es cuando te planteas lo que quieres realmente. Los secretos de mi profesión ya los sé, gracias a mis compañeras, y cuando veo el dinero al final de mi sesión, la idea de cambiar de trabajo se esfuma.

Mamá me da un beso en la frente antes de soltarme, luego abrazo a mis hermanos, tomo mi abrigo y salgo a la calle, donde me recibe una bofetada de viento húmedo y frío que me hace castañear los dientes. Pronto descubro que usar los zapatos de charol ha sido una mala idea. Los caminos de la Veta no están asfaltados, y cada vez que doy un paso, el barro salpica mis zapatos y mis medias. Tengo las piernas heladas, pues el vestido de una pieza gris con los bordes rojos sólo llega hasta mi rodilla.

Para cuando llego a la plaza y me pongo en la fila para que tomen una muestra de sangre, ha parado de llover y el viento se ha calmado, pero mis zapatos están totalmente embarrados así como parte de mis medias, y una vez en la sección de los dieciocho años, me doy cuenta de que no conozco a casi nadie. Muchas de estas chicas fueron a mi clase en la escuela, pero yo dejé la escuela hace mucho tiempo y no las he visto desde entonces. Es posible que ni siquiera me recuerden. Lo bueno es que paso desapercibida entre ellas, me quedo en un extremo de la plaza, justo al lado de la barrera que han puesto para separarnos del resto de habitantes.

—Capitolinos pasados por agua, mis favoritos —dice una voz a mi derecha. Una que reconozco muy bien.

—Candy... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy, cuyo nombre verdadero no es ese, es una de mis compañeras de gremio.

—Vine a prestarte apoyo moral, las otras también van a venir.

—¿Van a venir todas? —pregunto—. No tenían por qué. Lo que pase... no va a ser bonito de ver.

—Yo también estuve en tu situación, recuérdalo. Y nadie estuvo a mi lado cuando veía a la escolta meter la mano en la urna y me sentía morir.

—Se aprecia el gesto —digo conmovida.

Candy y yo comenzamos a comentar el vestuario de los extranjeros que entran y salen del escenario arreglando cables y preparando todo. En el lugar donde están las dos urnas hay ésta vez dos sobres, uno rosado y otro azulado. Ahí podría estar mi nombre. Lulu y Nancy vienen juntas, y poco después Valeria se une, finalmente Trista aparece, casi tarde como siempre, pues el alcalde Costello está ya en el escenario hablando con Rosina la escolta del Capitolio, que lleva un gran abrigo amarillo chillón y un paraguas y tiembla cual hoja.

—Pobre Rosina, es como un helado de limón con cobertura de fresa. Algo demasiado delicado, demasiado exquisito para éste distrito feo y lluvioso. Qué mal momento para celebrar el veinticinco aniversario de nuestro sometimiento —dice Nancy con tono teatral.

—Qué tragedia más grande... —comenta Candy.

Cuando Isadora sube al escenario, todos nos quedamos mirándola embobados. Su pelo rubio ensortijado en tirabuzones y su piel blanca, más blanca que nunca. Su vestido también es blanco, muy ornamentado y lleva una pamela en la cabeza. Va muy elegante.

—Cómo se nota donde hay dinero —murmura Val.

—Haría un comentario sarcástico —digo— pero su victoria realmente ha ayudado a mi familia. Las cajas de comida mensuales nos vinieron como caídas del cielo. Es algo que le agradezco.

Es posible que ella haya sido la tributo con más suerte hasta ahora. La gente ingenua no gana los Juegos, tampoco la gente inocente o buena. Y sin embargo, ahí está ella. Real y tangible.

—¡Hola! —comienza Rosina al micrófono— Ya estamos todos los que tenemos que estar. Mi nombre es Rosina Pitcairn, como ya deben saber. Es una pena que éste año tengamos tan mal tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que es una ocasión tan especial, nada más y nada menos que veinticinco años de Juegos del Hambre, y nada más y nada menos que tenemos aquí a nuestra ganadora más reciente debutando en sus obligaciones de mentora.

—Vete al diablo, fresa estirada —susurra Nancy haciéndonos reír—. Sabía que diría algo así. ¿No se lo dije?

—Como mala noticia, éste será el último año de Traynor como mentor provisional de vuestros chicos, ya que debe asistir a Isadora y transmitirle su experiencia.

—¡Es él! —digo mirando al hombre castaño de reflejos verdes llamado Traynor—. Es el hombre con el que habé ésta mañana.

—¿El del trabajito? —dice Val.

—El mismo. Ésto va a ser incómodo... y pensar que podría acabar siendo mi mentor...

—...y sin más preámbulos, es hora de revelar el interior de los sobres, es hora de ver a quiénes han escogido ustedes como representantes de su distrito —concluye Rosina agarrando el sobre rosado y posicionándose frente al micrófono, la observo abrirlo, sacar el papel de su interior, leerlo—... Dahlia Crysanthos.

—Era de esperar —murmuro.

Pero aún cuando lo esperaba, aún así siento mi estómago retorcerse, como parte de una sensación muy desagradable que no puedo describir bien.

Miro a las chicas, Nancy me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Estamos contigo —dice.

Al comenzar a moverme, siento un impacto en un hombro seguido de un dolor seco. Las chicas de mi alrededor gritan, confusas mientras unos cuantos Agentes de la Paz se movilizan. Miro al suelo y veo una patata, una grande y fresca. Me agacho para recogerla. Podría haber usado ésta patata para hacer algo de puré para Lynn y Owen. Cualquier persona en la Veta aceptaría con lágrimas en los ojos ésta patata. Sin embargo ellas... han decidido usarla para humillarme en mi propia cosecha.

Miro al balcón de una de las casas del lateral de la plaza. Ahí están ellas. Conozco a la rubia de enmedio, la de las cejas depiladas. Su esposo me adora. No lo culpo. Todas me miran, triunfadoras. Creyéndose libradas de mí. Pasándole la patata a una chica al azar, comienzo a caminar hacia el escenario.

Cuando me desmarco de la sección de los dieciocho, todas las chicas apartándose de mi camino para dejármelo libre, un Agente de la Paz me escolta al escenario.

—Cuánto lo siento, Dahlia... —dice.

No lo reconozco, porque con el casco todos parecen iguales. Es muy posible que haya sido mi cliente en el pasado. Ellos son los más asiduos.

—En verdad lo esperaba —le contesto—. Pero gracias por el apoyo.

Traynor me observa entrecerrando los ojos y yo le dedico una sonrisa y me encojo de hombros.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —digo en su dirección.

—Así que tú eres Dahlia, veo por qué te han escogido. Creo que tienes madera de ganadora, y creo que eso es precisamente lo que le ha llevado a la gente a pensar en ti —dice Rosina.

—Bueno, no creo que haya sido precisamente por eso —digo.

De hecho, no creo que las que han votado por mí quieren verme vencedora.

—Aww, qué modesta, seguro que sí. Veamos quién será el caballerito que te acompañará al Capitolio en éste Primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

La observo repetir el proceso una vez más, recoge el sobre azulado y va junto al micrófono.

—Zayden Carbury.

Lo primero que pienso es que no conozco al chico que acaba de ser elegido, ni siquiera me suena su apellido en la Veta, debe ser un chico del pueblo. Pero rápidamente esos pensamientos se disipan, porque algo más llama mi atención.

—¡ZAY! ¡MI ZAY! ¡NO SE LO LLEVEN! ¡ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA!

Desde el balcón, la mujer rubia que me lanzó la patata grita, mientras sus rodillas luchan para sostenerla. La mandíbula se me afloja mientras la observo. Puedo empatizar con su dolor de madre, pero no debo olvidar que si estoy aquí es por culpa de ellas.

Mientras miro a Zayden salir de la sección de los catorce años con paso tembloroso y la cara blanca como el papel, miro a las chicas y entonces, comprendo una cosa más.

Valeria parece estar confundida ante la enorme casualidad de los acontecimientos, intentando entablar conversación con las demás, que la ignoran. Candy, Lulu, Nancy y Trista me miran fijamente con una sonrisa enigmática en sus rostros y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que no es una casualidad.

_"Sólo nos tenemos las unas a las otras. Debemos cuidarnos, debemos ser piña"_. Es lo que dicen muchas veces.

Es lo que parecen estar diciéndome ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda entrega del reto "Pidiendo teselas" del foro El Diente de León. Espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo espero que le haya gustado a Elenear28 ya que fue ella quien sugirió el tema para éste fic que estoy encantada de estar escribiendo. Gracias por la review y por los ánimos. Ya se me están empezando a ocurrir ideitas para éste, voy a tener que empezar a apuntarlas.<strong>

**¡Saludos y gracias por leerme!**


End file.
